PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary goals of this U2C application are to increase the productivity and impact of the Palliative Care Research Cooperative Group (PCRC), its ability to facilitate the conduct of high-quality, effective clinical research, and to expand the number and expertise of palliative care researchers in conducting multi-site clinical trials. In pursuit of these overall goals and objectives, the Clinical Studies/Methodology Core (CSMC), one of four Cores within the PCRC, strives to provide expertise to PCRC members to create rigorously designed palliative care studies and theoretically-based effective behavioral interventions. The CSMC's specific aims are: (1) to provide expertise on palliative care study design, multi-site trials, and behavioral interventions for PCRC members by (a) identifying the best study design to answer the research question emphasizing pragmatic and/or innovative design when relevant, (b) facilitating consultation with experts in response to investigator research questions, and (c) strategizing how to conduct studies with a particular focus on underrepresented minorities and those who are economically disadvantaged, those with multiple chronic conditions, and pediatric populations; (2) to improve and build upon the CSMC-supported digital library of exemplar study design materials and behavioral intervention study protocols and materials; (3) to act as the ?first stop? for investigators and refer them to the other three Cores (Data, Informatics, and Statistics; Measurement; and Caregiver Research) to create consistency among studies that consult the PCRC and promote synergy among the Cores; and (4) to work closely with the Investigator Development Center (IDC) to mentor and train PCRC members in palliative care research methods by (a) presenting Webinars via the IDC related to study design, multi-site trials, and behavioral interventions, (b) participating as Facilitators in the IDC Clinical Trials Intensives, and (c) developing written methodology tutorials focusing on design issues particularly relevant to palliative care research. By helping investigators refine the rigor of their research, training investigators, and addressing underserved populations, the entire palliative care research field will be strengthened.